


Too Tired

by KennysMagicDog



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennysMagicDog/pseuds/KennysMagicDog
Summary: All I have to say is KENNY IS TOO CUTEP R O T E C T  H I M





	Too Tired

It was yet another dark night where Kyle had woken up to a mysteriously empty space in his bed. Normally, Kenny had spent the night at Kyle's house to get away from all the commotion over at his own. He once mentioned that his younger sister, Karen, had done the same since she turned 9.  
  
He pondered as to why Kenny wasn't there. Had he died? It could have been possible, but Kyle was pleading for it not to be true. Regardless of Kenny's immortality, he still didn't want him to go through another painful death once again. Just as anyone else who was aware of this would. Kyle noticed a dim light radiate off his phone, so he reached out to grab it and noticed a text from Cartman, listed under the name "Fatass" in his contacts.  
  
The message read,  
  
**kyel cum get ur stoopid bf he fell asleep on my fukin cowch**  
_Sent at 12:54_  
  
He groaned at all the idiotic typos but shrugged them off once he noticed the time he sent the text. It had only been sent a few minutes ago, so he figured he may aswell get Kenny out of there before Cartman literally threw him out like he did the last time.  
  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly and lifted himself out of bed. Promptly, he slipped on his boots and jacket over his pajamas. Once finished, he was on his way to head out quietly as to not awake either of his parents.  
  
The snow lightly crunched under his feet with each step he took, he wouldn't be lying if he said he felt something a little nostalgic about the sound. He didn't really know why, however. Maybe it reminded him of when they were younger, but in all honesty not one kid in South Park enjoyed their early childhood. It was all just a mess. Thankfully, all the crazy things that happened had died down a notch, so they weren't dealing with huge shitstorms every day of their lives.  
  
Finally, he arrived on his frenemy's doorstep, and to his surprise, Cartman already pulled it open with an angered expression on his face.  
  
"Hurry your Jew ass in here!" Kyle was pulled by the arm and brought in. Cartman pointed at the sleeping blonde who seemed to have fallen asleep while doing his homework. "He won't wake the fuck up! I've been trying to kick his poor ass out of here for almost an hour now!"  
  
Kyle punched Cartman roughly in the arm, "Calm down! You're acting like a little kid!" He snapped. After, he walked over to Kenny and took in the sight for a moment. Kenny was so fucking cute, it was astounding how the girls weren't always drooling over him at school. Well, they were, but not as much as he deserved. He was sitting up in a dirty white shirt; holding a messy notebook in his arms while wearing a peaceful look on his face. He must have been really tired. Kyle smiled softly to himself, but was rudely interrupted, "Get him and get out! I'm fucking tired!"  
  
"Shut up." Kyle sighed. He began to gather up Kenny's stuff, first grabbing the notebook then an empty binder he had set next to him on the couch. Once he put all Kenny's stuff into the beaten up backpack, he tried waking the boy but to no avail. Hmm. Cartman wasn't lying.  
  
"Kenny?" No answer.  
  
Cartman groaned melodramaticly, only adding to Kyle's already rising irritation. Kenny obviously wasn't going to wake up, so the only way he was going to get him out of there was by carrying him.  
  
Kyle put one of the backpack straps over his shoulder, then lifted one of Kenny's arms around the back of his neck. Even with their crazy height difference, it was very easy to lift Kenny up, most likely due to how skinny he is. Kyle carried him bridal style and left the house without another word.  
  
_______________  
  
"Huh...." Kenny mumbled confusedly.  
  
"Shh." A dark figure in front of the blonde whispered. He felt a soft hand stroke his forehead lovingly, the gesture made him realize where he was right away and he suddenly felt so much safer than he had before. Kenny cuddled into the fluffy blankets over him; drifting back to sleep while that same hand had ran through his messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> My teachers have always said that my writing is filled with WAY too much personality and I've been desperately trying to fix it but it's super hard   
> I really tried on this one guys


End file.
